Evolve: The Planets Fall
by EvolvingAtlas
Summary: What if the monsters were their first? They were just defending their home when the humans took over, its their time to fight, their time to kill eat and evolve. (My first story dont give me hate) I do not own Evolve or its characters I just mess with them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The First to come

Today was just like any other, boring. Out in the Far arm the Monsters had nothing to challenge us, that was… Until they arrived. Those humans destroyed everything, paved their way into their home. The Monsters had to do something, they all had to evolve. They had to kill and eat their friends to protect the planet. Shear was claimed by them, and they wouldn't go down without a fight. This is the first Behemoth and he will fight beside his friends even if they all die he knows he died protecting what they all loved… We shall all fight until we drive them away, we have the size and the numbers but the invaders have made large walls that we cannot climb. The Behemoth knows that they have fought them before and won, we did have the major of surprise like we do now. We have also planned our attack on a research facility nearby, this will be it to show our strength to those tiny humans. With new powers and strengths we will drive them back.

A Goliath walks up to him grunting and growling.

"We have waited too long for this." The Behemoth roared to him

He responds by smashing the ground in front of me, trying to show off his strength. I knew we were strong enough to do this, The Behemoth still had a bad feeling however. Something bad is going to happen on this attack and it might mean death for him and his friends. The Behemoth and his army stalk around near the forrest, watching and waiting. All of them being stage one it wouldn't take long for them to be killed, so they had to be stealthy for most of the attack. This was only the beginning, this would become a war after this. This fight would end many lives, on both sides. The Kraken slowly aproches a patrol of men stalking them carefully

Tonight we will kill them all.


	2. EvolvingAtlas update

**UPDATE**

**Hello everyone. I know that the last chapter was short, thats because school and projects have gotten in the way. Sad to say that it will become hard for Evolve: The Planets Fall to continue. If you can tell me if it should or shouldn't that'd be great. If people dont like it I will not make anymore chapters and will instead move on to another story. Reviews, comments, and sugguestions are all accepted. Thank you for reading my story!**

**-EvolvingAtlas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Im back! With the real chapter 2. Sorry about the late upload, but school is so blegh XD. Anyway, summer is closing in so I will write new stories and chapters faster. New stories like, Mechwarrior, League of Legends, more Evolve and Borderlands, and so much more! Thanks for reading this**

**-EvolvingAtlas**

Chapter two: The Hunters

Two hours before last chapter

Alena thought life on Shear would be fun, that was until she got stuck on an Ebon Star base near the edge of a forest. This was supposed to be fun, but it's just looking over these boring animals. She sighed looking over her desk, "Could this get anymore boring?"

"Miss Alena, Your services are needed outside" A guard says as Alena reluctantly walks out with him. They both walk up to a large rock like object, "What the hell is this? An egg?" Alena gasps looking all over it. "I see you're enjoying yourself." Caria giggles from behind her, "We found it two days ago deep in the forest." As Alena continues to scan and gawk at it, a pair of eyes watch them. Looking at every detail, every movement.

"So what animal does it belong to?" Alena asks touching the egg carefully, "We don't know…" Caria responds. "You mean this could be a new species?!" Alena says in joy. Just as Alena says that Hyde walks out of a building, "Would ye shut up?!" He yells before walking back in with an angry look on his face.

The women talk more quietly about their new discovery, "This could make our research take off! We'd have enough money to leave this place." Just as Alena says that Poet, her older sister walks up to the two.

"We're being watched... " She says calmly

"W-what?!" Alena says shocked and scared, "Yes… Some animal has it's eyes on us, watching us closely." As Poet says that Caria quickly looks through the brush near the forest.

"I don't see anything… Wait…" She says finding a pair of red eyes, "Must be some wildlife." Caria sighs.

Markov walks out wrapping an arm around Val, "What is noise?" He asks kissing Val's cheek. Her cheeks flush into a bright red color. Markov, once learning what had happened, started scanning the treeline like everyone else. However they don't see anything.

"Must be our imagination." Val sighs walking back into her bedroom with Markov following. Everyone yawns and they all say their goodnights as they walk into their beds, just as they do so a scream is heard and the sound of gunfire begins, along with the crack of lighting.


End file.
